


One Shot Collection

by Adventurer515, writerchick0506



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Mamma Mia (mentions), Nightmares, Possible sex scenes, Prom dates, Shut Up and Dance With Me (mentions), Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventurer515/pseuds/Adventurer515, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0506/pseuds/writerchick0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about Solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This entire thing was made from an rp, so don't expect anything good. 
> 
> Love is good for the heart, the heart is important. Give me love.

Shadows circled him as he felt a strange chilling feeling tickling his spine. He spun around, eyes darting everywhere and his posture rigid. It wasn't the calming shadows he learned to accept and become one with—no, it was different. It left him fearful and weak, reminding him of his time in Tartarus. His hand came instinctively on his belt, feeling for the familiar hilt connected to pure Stygian iron that wasn't there.

"Where am I?" He pondered, his voice sounding distant and muffled, like the air around him was enough to keep his voice quiet. "H-How did I get here?" He whimpered, swinging his head from side to side his fear growing exponentially. 

Until he heard a laugh. 

It wasn't mockery, it was airy and innocent, yet it left him in a mess as he turned a hundred eighty, eyes wild with confusion and fear as he was met with more shadows, tickling his hands as they gripped a familiar hilt. He took a deep breath; his one track, fear driven mind plunged the sword in what he knew was the stomach of the voice. The shadows dispersed like a fog after a storm showing a familiar face making him gasp, pulling and dropping his sword into the abyss.

"It's okay Nico," she smiled, strained yet filled with the love he knew all too well in those matching dark eyes that stared right back at him. Clutching her bleeding stomach, she caressed his cheek like the way she did when they were younger—when the bullies took some of his Mythomagic cards and he would come to her, crying. 

"Bianca!" He shouted her name shooting up, but he was met with the barren walls of the Hades cabin looking down at him menacingly. His olive skin was pale and drenched with sweat; he even had to stop himself from vomiting. He looked around him wildly, as he tried to calm his labored breathing. "Bianca..." He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers trying to keep the migraine down. 

'What had he done?' He thought, hands on the side of his face as he attempted to reason with himself. 'Was he even worth calling himself a human—no, a demigod? I'm not welcomed here—I'm going to get everyone hurt. Oh gods, it's all my fault. No, no, no! It wasn't real—just a dream, a dream, a dream...' 

"Nico!" A voice called his name trying to breach the teen's foggy mind. A door slammed open and soft and silent footsteps followed after, trying to reach him. He clung to his sheets instinctively, knuckles white as his mind started to work its way into trying to recognize the voice. "Nico," A hand clasped his shoulder making him stiffen, but calmed down when the voice sounded sincere and well meaning. A voice he knew very well—Will's. "Look at me, what happened?" 

He looked up, staring at those wonderful blue eyes that reminded him of a clear sky in a sunny day, tainted not by the dark storm that ravaged his own. He closed his eyes a little, taking a deep breath—hoping his voice wouldn't tremble as he lied through his teeth. "It was a nightmare," he dismissed the concerned gaze of the son of Apollo. "I get nightmares all the time, nothing to worry about."

Will stared at him, eyes concerned yet laced with hesitation as more pressure was added to his shoulder making him flinch. "Is this about...Bianca?" His bit his lip nervously, eyes widening and fist clenching around his sheets tighter.

He wanted to say no, but his body betrayed him, nodding. He glanced down, eyes set on the sheets below staring at it in contempt and he growled, low and dark—scratching his throat painfully. "Swear you won't breathe a word!" 

"I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled in the far distance, sealing the deal. He didn't choose to relax though, flashes of the nightmare kept coming to resurface in his mind—her blood on his hands, the feeling of fear, dread and self-loathing. He gulped, his shaking worsening, he might as well start bursting into tears. 

"Nico, what happened?" That broke his train of thought, looking up and staring at the vast blue of the other boy's eyes and the sincerity within. He choked, trying to get the words out, he barely succeeded. 

"I-it was dark and cold," he started, voice trembling. "I heard a laugh, but it wasn't a cruel laugh like I always hear—it was innocent and pure... My sword materialized in my hands, and without thinking, I-I—!" He couldn't say it. The guilt and the dread overtook him and he trembled further, pushing the sob down his throat. 

He turned away from the blonde, his walls strengthening as he blinked furiously, trying to keep his tears in check. 'He must think I'm so weak.. Gods, I'm so stupid!' His shoulders slumped, expecting the worst from the son of Apollo. 

Except it didn't turn out the way he expected it to be. 

His shaking body met with a warm and comforting embrace, hands drawing comforting circles in his back as he stiffened—breath caught in his throat and his eyes wide. "I don't know how I can relate to you," he heard Will start. "But, I know for a fact that you wouldn't do it. You would never do something like that to anyone—especially not to your sister. You're strong, stronger than you think you are and I have no doubt in my mind that you would do something that you might regret."

Nico froze, words caught in his throat at the sudden comforting words from the blonde. 'Did he really think that? Doesn't he know what he was capable of? With a snap of his fingers he could make anyone—demigod, monster human—into nothing, especially if his emotions got the better of him...' He bit his lip, 'No—not to Will, not to anyone!' 

"B-But what if I lose control?" He choked out, hands shaking at his sides.

"No, Nico," he heard Will sigh, his hug tightening around him. "You might not believe me, and I don't care if you get angry at me because I know you would never hurt me. You aren't aware of what good you've done. To the camp, to your friends, to me... And, I may not have known you as long as the others, but—I love you Nico." 

His heart froze, his breath caught in his throat as the words rang in his head. "I love you." His mind raced a million miles a second, ears buzzing and heart skipping. 'Did he just—?' "Y-You what?" He stuttered out, shock seeping into his tone. 

Will pulled away, looking right at him with sincere eyes. "I said, I love you. And I will never stop loving you." 

He stared at those brilliant blue eyes for a second and something in his brain switched, skeletal butterflies resurrecting in his stomach like a plague. Those messy blonde locks started to look like the sun was weaved into gold; used as wavy hair, soft as silk—he couldn't help but yearn to touch it and run his fingers through it. He moved down to those brilliant blue eyes. It wasn't like Percy's intense sea green eye's that made him think of a wave crashing on the shore, ready to drown anyone who comes too close, or the eye of a hurricane. No, it looked calming, like the sky after the rages of a storm, bright and welcoming—encircling him with the warmth he never knew he needed. He felt like he was dreaming, like how he always did, but he wasn't. This was all real. 

"You're so beautiful." He heard Will murmur and he couldn't help but blush, ears reddening even more. 

"Well, you're gorgeous." He muttered in response. He blanched, realizing his words. 'Gods, why did he say that out loud?' He felt his face heat up uncomfortably as if it were a microwave. 

A chuckle sounded in front of him, a sound he knew all too well. It was like the sound of a harp—gentle and entrancing; it was always so beautiful. He looked up, his face centimeters in front of the captivating blonde's cheeky grin. "I know," was his simple reply, before warm lips met his. 

His eyes went wide, unbelieving of what was happening. Will was kissing him gently on the lips. It was as soft as he dreamt it would be and he couldn't help but kiss back, arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss, making it harsher and more passionate. He straightened up, his sheets falling onto the bed—shamelessly revealing his Hawaiian boxers. 

Though all good things were never meant to last. 

Will pulled away, gasping and breathless. His lips swollen and his chest heaved from the lack of oxygen. He grinned at him as he wrapped his hands around his waist, bringing him closer. "I love you, Nico." The son of Apollo whispered in his ear. 

He looked at him, eyes glazed as their noses rubbed together. He replied, voice low and quiet, so that only Will would hear. "Ti amo, Will."


	2. Thousand Years

**_A Thousand Years_ **

 

Nico didn’t know how Hazel coaxed him into going with her to a  _ dance _ with her and Frank. The last dance he went to, Annabeth was kidnapped and he found out that he was a demigod. Maybe it was her big brown eyes, or her pleading, yet threateningly sweet question. All he knew was that he was going to a fancy dance with no clue on how to dance, which lead to his idiotic decision.

“I need you to teach me how to waltz,” Nico said, eyes uncertain and cheeks tinted a light pink as he stared at the bewildered expression of the son of Apollo. Yes, the waltz. Hazel said he should learn it. Will tossed his back and laughed as he swung an arm around Nico. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I’m completely serious.” Will grinned brightly at him. His hand fell to grip onto the thin wrist of the son of Hades. He was already regretting this.

 

_

  
  


He bit his lip, regret starting to build in his chest as he stood in front of the son of Apollo, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He was taught the basics hours ago, and yet he couldn't stand his lack of skill. Will’s right hand gripped his lightly, and placing the other onto the small of his back. The cool, sky blue eyes of the other stared at him patiently. He gingerly placed his hand onto his shoulder and the first few notes rang in the beat of three. 

“Mirror my movements, okay?” Will instructed, entrancing eyes looked up at him expectantly. Nico nodded slowly, eyes at both of their feet as his tutor started to move slowly, humming a slow paced song as he moved around in a box. 

He clumsily followed his movements, trying to follow his lead. “Can you slow down?” he hissed under his breath. Will slowed his pace, changing the song again before continuing, whispering the lyrics under his breath.

It went on for at least an hour more before Nico stopped tripping every few seconds into the song as he followed the fluent movement of the son of Apollo. His mind chanting constantly the beat.  _ ‘One, two, three… One, two, three…’ _

_ Heart beats fast _

Nico followed the pace of his mentor, his eyes looking at his feet, making sure to keep an eye out for Will’s. There was a good distance between each other, Will’s touch sending sparks up his arms making his cheeks burn a darker shade of pink and his heart to start to race.

_ Colors and promises _

_ How to be brave? _

_ How can I love when I'm afraid _

_ To fall _

Nico was starting to get a better grasp of the waltz, his movements flowing in sync with his partner’s--although albeit clumsy. He was spun around a few times, his feet shifting hurriedly to catch up to the smooth steps of his partner. 

_ But watching you stand alone _

_ All of my doubt  _

_ Suddenly goes away somehow _

_ One step closer… _

_ ‘Closer’  _ was drawled out, heightening in pitch as Will let go of his waist to spin him a few times. He brought him closer to his chest, his expression wide eyed and mouth agape. Time seemed to be on a standstill with their faces only inches apart, Will’s hand on his lower back and his on his partner’s shoulder. He felt his face scream with heat as he realized how close they were, but he tried to hide it--for Hazel.

_ I have died everyday _

_ waiting for you _

Nico bit his lip, eyes at his feet--making sure he does nothing to suddenly screw up. Nothing that might piss the son of Apollo off--or worse, him off. They were a lot closer now, chests almost pressed against each other. His breath hitched and he tried to ignore the blossoming heat.

_ Darling don't be afraid,  _

_ I have loved you for a  _

_ Thousand years _

After a few seconds of absolute perfection, he looked up. It shocked him how he didn’t notice the warm breath that ghosted on his cheek, or the way that the clear blue eyes of his dance partner shone brightly under the sunlight. Nico bit his lip trying not to blush even harder under the warm touch, opting to scowl instead.

_ I’ll love you for a _

_ Thousand more _

The last fews notes faded with his body pressed flush against Will’s body. He looked up, eyes locking with the blonde’s own. He was entranced by how well the light touched his hair and how bright his eyes were for a second - it was all that mattered. They were close, too intimate, but he didn’t care at all. He didn’t even care when lips brushed against his own, feather light, and he kissed him back because this was  _ Will _ .

_ This was Will. _

He yelped silently, backing away from him, cheeks colored red and eyes wide. He turned around sharply, hiding the blush as he muttered a quick “thank you” then left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how late this chapter is okay. I had a production, exams, projects, Christmas. You name it! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed since this was based off of my production actually. Wild. 
> 
> LEAVE A COMMENT BC I LOVE READING THEM. AND KUDOS SO MY PRIDE WILL SWELL.


End file.
